Scars Run Deep, Memories Run Deeper
by AnimeGirl204
Summary: Raven has always been a mystery for the Titans. They barely know anything about her. What will they do when they find out that she has a sister, whose poer is more destructive then Ravens? Will they accept her, or will fear cause them to turn her away?


A pair of feet hit the ground quickly as the girl ran. She'd been running for years now, it's all she ever had done. She'd run for various reasons, most of the time she'd been running away, but now she was perusing someone. She felt powerful as she ran after her target, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, she didn't have that feeling of fear running through her as she ran, no. This time she felt on top of the world. She was starting to understand why people had enjoyed chasing her; the adrenaline was addictive. However, she knew the fear of being chased, the worry and the dread, and she would never allow herself to feel that again, it was how she was able to sympathise with others being chased. But not this guy, she had no sympathy for him, he had every reason to be chased, she wouldn't let him escape, she _couldn't._

Stopping for a moment, the girl pushed her dark purple hair out of her eyes and scanned the area. Biting the inside of her cheek she felt anger boil within her. Where _was_ he? This was _so_ infuriating. She had been hunting him for months now! And finally she'd gotten a lead that he was in 'Jump City', she had never heard of this place, so it had taken a while to find, and now she was here and she couldn't even find him. It wasn't as if he blended in very well, he was a huge white creature after all! Sighing, she tried to keep her emotions under check, she wouldn't let something so simple annoy her. She'd find him soon enough, he was probably hiding. No doubt he'd been causing trouble so there were probably others looking for him. But as long as they didn't stand in her way, she was happy enough to have assistance. But she _had_ to take him away, she wouldn't let those who were looking for him put them in their own prison cells, she had to take him back to Zarothous, the dimensio he was from, and the dimension she'd come from. She wasn't from there, but she had been there when he'd escaped, and she'd been sent to find and return him. There would be serious consiquences if she didn't. A deal had been made, and she didn't want to fail, failure was _not_ an option. Hearing a scream, the girl quickly began to run once again. She'd found him.

At that very moment, five teenagers were hard at work, searching the city for someone who had caused them a lot of trouble for almost two weeks now. Robin and the Titans had no idea how to aprehand him. No matter what they did to him.. or it. Nothing worked, the thing just changed its form and escaped. It had caused them to have a lot of sleepless nights, and once again they'd been called out from their tower with news that he was striking again. They were totally unprepared for this encounter, they'd been working on a theoryand a possible new weapon for both Robin and Cyborg, but they hadn't completed it yet. Although determined to protect the citizens, there was an aura of gloom as the Titans rushed into the heart of Jump City. "Any ideas?" Everyone looked at Robin and for a while he was silent. Although BeastBoy had asked a relativly simple question, it was impossible to plan an attack formation against this creature.

"Try attacking all at once, and don't let it absorb anything. Staying in his natural form…if that is it might make him weak." Robin was unsure if what he'd said would work, but the Titans looked up to him as their leader, he couldn't fail them due to his own concerns. He had to be strong for them, if they failed, they'd try again. It's what had to be done in order to keep the citizens safe. He was desperate to dispose of this creature once and for all, so desperate that he'd even considered contacting his old master and companion Batman. But he'd decided against it, he'd left Batman for good, if he went back for help, he'd be turning away from the promise he'd made. Besides, he wasn't even sure he'd receive help. A lot of things had been said, he wouldn't be surprised if Batman didn't want to see him again. "Pick up the pace Cyborg, we don't want to loose this oppurtunity." As the T-Car sped up, Robin felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see Starfire smiling at him.

"It'll be okay Robin, we will get rid of this terrifying creature and then we shall return home to celebrate with Pizza and Glarnfarg." Smiling back, Robin nodded. The Titans had never failed before. Sooner or later they'd win, even when they were against The Brain a few months ago, everything seemed hopeless. And yet they'd proven to be triumphunt. This was the same, things seemed bad now, but they'd pull through. Looking out of the window, he watched as the creature began to appear, nodding to Cyborg, the car skidded to a stop and the Titans jumped out.

Immediately, they found themselves in battle, as no sooner had the creature spotted them, they found themselves having to dodge a car that was being thrown at them. "Titans Go!" Robin ordered, and immeidatly the Titans set to work. Raven and Starfire covered the sky, throwing their attacks in synch, hoping to create some impact. Whilst this was going on, Cyborg and Robin got ready to perform their famous 'Sonic Boom' team attack. As they ran at the creature, BeastBoy charged towards it, as he lept at it, the creature made a sound which could only be desribed as a scream as it found itself trapped. As the final attack hit, there was a small explosion and the Titans quickly jumped back to escape the impact. "I think there was a little too much Sonic in that attack."

"Too much Sonic? The 'boom' made the explosion, how many of those discs did you throw?" Cyborg retorted, he was not going to get the blame for this. Luckily no one was hurt, but that didn't mean Robin would be happy.

"I only threw one like usual, maybe the combination of our attacks did it." Turning to look at where the attacks had hit, the Titans watched as the smoke began to clear. When it did, they found that the creature was no longer there. "It escaped! How?" Running forward, the Titans quickly followed, everyone was curious, and they weren't going to let Robin go alone. It was too dangerous. As they ran to the impact area, they found themselves shocked. There was no trace of where the creature had gone

"Aww man!" BeastBoy moaned as he clutched his hair. "He's completely gone! How on earth did he escape?"

"I don't know. But we're going to find him." Robin said as he clenched his fist. He was just as curious as everyone else. The creature _should_ have been here. If it had escaped, they would have seen some evidence of it. A hole in the ground would have been the kind of thing to notify his escape, but the ground was mearly cracked from their attack. Where on earth had he gone?


End file.
